This invention generally relates to a vehicle suspension. More specifically, in one aspect of the invention an opposing force is created to act proportionally against the loading force on the spring member so that a lighter spring member may be used than normally required for greater loads.
For example, with a leaf spring suspension the opposing force acts against the deflection of the spring with the opposing force increasing in magnitude as the loading force increases. Without the opposing force, the spring deflection for a given load would be greater, thus requiring a heavier and more expensive spring.
The opposing force is created by a moment produced through operation of the axle seat. As the load increases, the magnitude of the moment, and thus the opposing force, also increases. To use the leaf spring suspension as an example, the spring, extending generally fore and aft, has one end pivotally mounted from the vehicle chassis, such as by a hanger, for generally up and down movement. The axle seat to which a vehicle axle is mounted is pivotally secured at the other end of the spring at a location beyond the axis of the axle creating a moment to the axle seat upon loading the axle. A force is created in response to the moment, such as through coaction between the axle seat and leaf spring, which acts in opposition to the loading force and thus resists deflection of the leaf spring, with the opposing force being proportional to the loading force. Therefore, as the loading force increases, the opposing force also increases to further resist spring deflection and help support the spring.
In another aspect of the invention, an improved mounting assembly mounts an oscillating member to a fixed member. Where the suspension assembly is the compensator type, the oscillating member may be a compensator and the fixed member a pedestal.
The mounting assembly of the present invention allows the use of a relatively inexpensive yet structurally strong straddle mounting arrangement which is also exceptionally easy to assemble and disassemble. Thus, in a compensator type suspension, the mounting assembly includes a bushing assembly having a center shaft about which the compensator oscillates. The compensator is secured to a sleeve which surrounds the shaft, and is mounted at the lower end of a pedestal which depends from the vehicle chassis. The lower end of the pedestal has a slot which is open at its lower end and sized to allow insertion of the bushing shaft therein by passing the shaft through the lower open end and upwardly along the slot to a selected position. A clamping means, such as a split plate having an opening therein to closely receive the end of the shaft, is held against rotation relative the pedestal and includes means for adjustably tightening the plate on the shaft.
With this improved mounting assembly, the compensator can be installed on the pedestal by simply lowering the pedestal onto the shaft of the bushing assembly to which the compensator is mounted with the slot at the lower end of the pedestal passing over the shaft. The split plate is then placed over the shaft and secured thereto. Most of the assembly work required can be done without reaching under the vehicle. No expensive castings are required in the assembly, it being possible and even preferable to fabricate the pedestal and compensator from standard steel plating and tubing.
These and other advantages will be apparent from the drawing and from the detailed description to follow.